


The Color of Love

by Sr_Autismo



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sr_Autismo/pseuds/Sr_Autismo
Summary: Just a short poem to make you warm inside, hope you like it :)





	The Color of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I received inspiration from meeting a special someone, hope y'all can relate. If not, I promise there will be one day.

Once upon a life  
the sun had set and life  
was but shadow and a hole.

Hour one,  
I reach into the hole...  
Air...

Day two,  
I jump into the hole...  
only to end up back where I started...

Year four,  
the hole now meaningless...  
I reach in...  
I feel something...  
a... hand?!

I let go in shock,  
yet the hand continues to grip...  
I begin to pull.

H E A V Y,  
It was as if...  
I was pulling on...  
the weight of the world.

N O T M U C H L O N G E R  
My knees begin to tremble...  
My back feels as if it is going to break.

*N O*  
I muster all my strength...  
*one last chance...*

*she* is here...  
The sun shines...  
My world is *amber*.


End file.
